Recently, as the degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device increases, the memory cells included in the semiconductor memory device become more miniaturized. Meanwhile, the miniaturization of a select transistor for selectively supplying voltages to the memory cells does not catch up the miniaturization advance of the memory cells because of the necessity to achieve the characteristics as the select transistor and the restriction of a breakdown voltage. Therefore, a problem arises in that the ratio of the occupied area of the select transistor to the surface area of the semiconductor memory device increases.